


Desperation

by boywentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bottom!Pete, Dom!Patrick, Humiliation, M/M, Pete is a slut for Patrick tbh, Peterick, Plot? Sorry I don't know her, Punishment, Smut, Sub!Pete, Top!Patrick, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywentz/pseuds/boywentz
Summary: In which Pete is an impatient little shit and has to beg Patrick to fuck him.





	Desperation

Patrick and Pete had been watching television for hours, and the younger of the two could feel the blonde on his lap shifting to get comfortable for the hundredth time that night. Two minutes later, Pete shuffled around again and his pyjama-covered ass unknowingly (or perhaps intentionally; this is Pete Wentz) ground against Patrick's cock before he tipped his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. This was the last straw for Patrick.

"Colour?"

Although he couldn't see, Patrick was certain that Pete's shining, warm eyes were now wide. He felt the man perched on his thighs stiffen suddenly, and his breathing become slightly irregular. It had been a while, at least a fortnight, since their last scene and Patrick was aware (it was difficult not to be with Pete's incessant whining) that Pete was very much looking forward to the next time Patrick decided to initiate one.

"Green."

Patrick nodded and pushed Pete off his lap gently. He turned to face Patrick, expectant and excited, bottom lip trapped between his bright white teeth and hair a little fluffy from the cuddling.

"Playroom, hands and knees on the bed. Naked and collared, and be prepping yourself when I walk in."

Pete nodded quickly, jumping to his feet and practically skipping out of the room while Patrick removed his pyjama pants, leaving him in a pair of tight black boxers that left little to the imagination and a white t-shirt. He made his way slowly to their playroom at the end of the hallway in their shared apartment, allowing Pete time to follow his instructions.

Meanwhile, Pete was buzzing with excitement as he dashed back and forth between rows of hooks and drawers, pausing for a moment to select a collar. He had around thirty, most with coordinating pairs of panties - although they were for another time, as Patrick wanted him naked tonight. He licked his lips thoughtfully before selecting a relatively simple leather band, fastening with a silver buckle at the back with a large metal loop at his throat that could be attached to ropes, leads or chains as Patrick required.

He walked over to the full length mirror to the left of the bed and quickly ridded himself of his clothing, before wrapping the black collar around his neck and fastening it. He took a moment to look at himself, loving the contrast of the black leather against his caramel skin and the way it complimented his dark tattoos. He was suddenly reminded of the last time he had been standing at this mirror in this exact collar; Patrick had fucked him from behind after whispering in his ear that if Pete's eyes left his in the reflection of the glass, he wouldn't be allowed to come for a week.

Pete shivered at the memory before coming back to reality and dashing toward the bed, a bottle of lube in his hand - Patrick wouldn't be long now, and Pete still had to prep himself.

As Patrick entered the playroom, he was met with the sight of Pete, naked, on his knees. His left hand supported his weight while his right disappeared behind him, out of Patrick's line of sight, but it was clear that he was following Patrick's instructions from the way he was moaning softly and rocking back and forth. He hadn't seen the younger man yet, but Patrick was watching him intently from the doorway; revelling in the sight of his flushed cheeks, the movement of his shoulders beneath tanned skin, his small, breathy sounds that he wouldn't dare make if he knew he was being watched.

"Colour?"

Pete jumped and removed his fingers reluctantly, blown pupils snapping up to meet Patrick's colourful eyes.

"Green, Sir"

"Good, now turn around." He paused for a moment, then continued just as Pete had turned and his plump ass was now facing him. "I don't remember asking you to stop."

Pete's mouth fell open a little, but he decided against saying anything and instead lowered his chest to the bed as his lube-slicked fingers returned to their previous position. His face was bright red and his legs were shaking a little; the knowledge that he was being watched closely from just a few feet away while he touched himself was disconcerting and made him slightly uncomfortable, even as someone who thrived from attention - especially Patrick's. Eager to please he continued anyway, sighing in relief as two fingers pushed past his entrance with little resistance. After a moment he found his prostate again and whimpered slightly as he curled his fingers against it again and again, biting his lip hard to prevent the escape of a moan.

Pete didn't know that Patrick was touching himself, but he worked it out after pausing for a moment, when he was still able to hear the wet sound of skin on skin. He whined in frustration when it clicked and he realised what Patrick was doing, his mind flooding with images of Patrick with his cock in his hand, head tipped back against the doorframe, pale face flushed and fluffy strawberry blonde hair all stuck to his forehead. His thoughts quickly moved to a different scenario, where Patrick is slamming into him hard from behind, his long, thick cock abusing his stretched little hole while Pete gasps and whines at the pleasure of having his prostate battered, and the delicious pain of Patrick's fingernails dragging down his back.

When he heard a soft grunt from behind him, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, and realised that now three of his fingers were inside himself. After holding back another moan, he risked a quick glance over his shoulder, and the moan escaped when he saw Patrick leant against the door, looking even more perfect than he had imagined, his talented hands stroking his cock in long, slow strokes to prevent him from coming too soon.

Pete looked away and screwed his eyes shut, Patrick's movements reminding him abruptly of his own aching length hanging between his legs, dripping precome steadily onto the pristine burgundy sheets beneath him. He needed those hands on him. Normally he wouldn't dare talk without permission, but he knew he was going to cum soon if he kept this up, and he simply needed Patrick.

"Permission to speak?" he managed to get out breathlessly, and when he was met with "Granted" from Patrick, he groaned. He was almost unable to speak coherently with his fingers still curling into his prostate, but Patrick had told him not to stop.

"Please, Sir, please- I need you-"

Patrick stopped immediately, and Pete gasped as he felt Patrick join him on the mattress, and his warm hands press into his hips. The older man instinctually arched his back, and moaned loudly when he felt the hot, heavy weight of Patrick's cock resting against his ass.

"What do you need, Pete?" Patrick asked in a condescending manner, and smirked when the man beneath him whined in frustration. He liked to make Pete beg for what he wanted, loved to hear him say it - for someone usually so unabashedly shameless, he often struggled, which made it all the more torturous for him but far more enjoyable for Patrick.

"I need you..." he started helplessly, flinching when he heard a sharp laugh from behind him. He knew what Patrick was going to say.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that. What part of me do you want, Pete?"

Patrick's hand suddenly pushed Pete's aside; he had been slacking from the distraction of Patrick's words, as well as the fear that he was going to cum without permission. Two of his fingers replaced Pete's, and he began to thrust them in and out slowly, avoiding his prostate and making his thighs shake with need.

"I asked a question. Tell me what you want and there's a good chance you'll get it."

Pete's breathing was so heavy that his whole upper body could be seen rising and falling, his hands now curled into fists and his legs trembling. Patrick's fingers brushed his prostate and he moaned ridiculously loudly, hands tightening further as he fought the need to either press his ass back against Patrick or wrap his hands around his own cock, which was now red and borderline painful from being neglected for over half an hour.

"I need your- fuck, I can't-" Pete cut himself off with a long moan as Patrick's fingers sped up and rubbed against his prostate repeatedly, before forcing himself to continue.

"I need your cock, Sir" he mumbled, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to embarrass himself more than necessary.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Pete almost yelled with frustration as Patrick's fingers suddenly stopped, but caught himself and cleared his throat before repeating it.

"I need your cock." he repeated, slightly louder, and followed it with a whine as Patrick's fingers - now three - continued. "See? Now that wasn't so hard."

Pete wanted to disagree strongly. His face was bright red and his thighs were still shaking from the humiliation. Although he hated having to vocalise these things to Patrick, he couldn't deny that he got off on it too - and it was clear Patrick did. His cock was still resting on Pete's ass, just inches above where he wanted it, and Pete could feel his precome on the small of his back.

Patrick bent down, leaning over Pete, pressing his cock against his ass, and his stomach and chest against the sweaty, bare skin of his back before speaking again. His lips were so close to Pete's ear that the man beneath him shivered, and continued to moan as his fingers pressed further inside him.

"Just say it one more time for me Petey, I'm not convinced you really want my cock. Beg for it."

Pete's eyes were shining with tears as every muscle in his body appeared to tense. He knew that even if Patrick decided to fuck him now he'd barely last a minute, and he didn't even know if he could say it again. He heard Patrick sigh from above him, felt the rush of warm air against the back of his neck.

"Have it your way. On your back, legs up and together"

Pete frowned a little in confusion as Patrick straightened up, and whined slightly as he withdrew his fingers. He turned and lay on his back , head supported by a pillow, with his legs raised high and thighs pressed tightly together. He felt very exposed like this, causing a pink flush to creep back into his cheeks and spread over his chest.

Patrick pulled Pete towards him a little by his hips, and his cock slipped between Pete's thighs. Pete suddenly understood what he was doing, and the tears of frustration threatened to fall. With each thrust he could hear Patrick moan a little, perhaps exaggerated just to tease him further, and he could see the head of his cock from between his thighs. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sir, I- I need your cock, I need you to fuck me into the mattress, I wanna feel it for days. Sir- please, you have to , I need it-" Pete's voice came out broken and cracked, his tone desperate and needy; and although he hated to admit it, that's exactly what he was.

Patrick stopped, and gripped the back of Pete's thighs just below the knee, pushing them towards him. "Good boy..." he murmured, and pressed the head of his cock against Pete's hole for a moment before snapping his hips forward.

Pete gasped from the suddenness, but began to moan loudly and wantonly as Patrick set a fast ruthless pace, finding the right angle to hit his prostate with every thrust almost immediately. They were both extremely close already, and less than a minute later, Pete was trying to speak, barely able to for the pleasure clouding his head.

"P-Permission to come, Sir?"

"Hold it. You can come as soon as I do."

Pete yelled in frustration, his fists balled up and eyes screwed shut as he struggled to fight off his orgasm, causing his ass to tighten around Patrick's cock as he continued to fuck him. Patrick groaned and came suddenly, his fingers digging into Pete's thighs painfully, but his hips continued to buck as he rode out his orgasm. Pete moaned as he felt Patrick's warmth flood into him, and as Patrick's hand wrapped around his desperate, aching length, he came with a shout of Patrick's name after two strokes of his fist.

Patrick pulled out, wiping his hand off on the sheets before rolling Pete - who was too exhausted to even consider moving himself - on to his side and lying down beside him, wrapping his arms around his golden torso and kissing his shoulder sweetly as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
